What really does in their spare time
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: This is my version of what the Naruto characters really do in their spare time Hope you like it!R&R!
1. Rock Lee

Hi!! Dark Fan Girl here!! I'm finnaly able to work on some of my fic's!! So now I can add some of my latest fic's! Disclamer: I do not own Naruto just my stories.

Please enjoy my fic.

Rock Lee

Guy sensei hummed a tune as he headed to see how he was doing. When he opened the door he saw the most horrifying sight, "Lee!! I'm… I…I can't believe…" he said as he peered into the room to see Lee pinned by none other than his arch rival Kakashi Hatake. "Guy sensei! It's not what it looks like!" "Then what is it Lee!? What is it?" Kakashi had disappeared through the window. "It…I…can't…" Lee stammered "I'm disappointed in you Lee. I thought you were better than that." Guy told him sternly. "Guy sensei I'm sorry…I just…"Lee trailed. "I thought you looked up to me but now…" Guy shook his head sadly. "It's not that It's just…I wanted more training than you were willing to give me sensei!"Lee finally cried out. Guy passed out in surprise.

Well that's it for Lee's story. I'll be putting Itachi's, Ibili's, Anko's, and Kakashi's on soon so watch for them and please tell me who's spare time you may want me to tell you about. 


	2. Shino

Shino

This ones about Shino as requested! So I'll try to make it longer than the last ones… 

As always I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

'Shino the cool guy, the bug man. Shino the super annoying!' Naruto steamed as he stormed away from his friends as they continued to joke. He was pissed because Shino had totally made him look like a total fool for the 20th time this week. 'I am so going to find something to make him look foolish in front of everybody then who'll get all the attention and the girls.' Naruto plotted evilly. For the next few days Naruto tried to stalk Shino but sadly failed "Darn it! Why can't I get anything on him!" Naruto complained out loud angrily. Kakashi happened to be passing by and said "What are you doing now Naruto?" "Trying to find a way to make 'Shino the Great' look like a fool." Naruto told him truthfully, "You wouldn't happen to know any juicy pieces of info on him would you?" " And if I did?" Kakashi answered evilly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sino's POV:

'What the heck is Naruto doing trying to stalk me?' he wondered eluding Naruto yet again for that day. 'I better make sure to be super careful when I go out tonight' he thought nervously. That night Shino made sure his disguise was on properly as he headed to his favorite hangout place, too bad he didn't notice the tall figure that shadowed him as he made his way through town. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

General POV: 

"So how much do you want for your super little piece of info?" Naruto asked Kakashi the morning after Shino's stalking. "Nothing but the two newest Make out Paradise books." Kakashi demanded. "I'll get them I promise so just wait here." Naruto said running off exited to finally be getting his revenge on Shino. He hurried into the bookstore to only find, to his absolute horror, out that they were sold out! He ran out and into every bookstore in Kohana then went back to Kakashi who was smiling very evilly. "Kakashi what is the catch?" Naruto asked the acid clearly showing in his voice. "Bwahahahahaha! I forgot to tell you that all the stores have been absolutely sold out for days." "Kakashi… If this wasn't for the total destruction of Shino I would kill you for this." Naruto growled stomping off to hunt down his latest teacher knowing exactly where he would be, Kohana's very own hot springs. When he arrived he scared Jhariah so much that he practically fell into the water through the bushes he was hiding behind. The girls noticed the commotion and started throwing rocks and other very hard and heavy objects while yelling, "Pervert! Pedophile! Die!" Jhariah and Naruto ran out gaining only minor injuries in the process. "What is so important that you have to bother me and almost get me killed while doing my all important studies!"? Jhariah growled at Naruto making strangling motions with his hands. "I need your two latest books for Kakashi so I can get my ultimate revenge on Shino!" Naruto said extremely loud and annoyingly. "Well if you want copies of my books then you'll have to help me for your rude interruption." Jhariah smirked "Uh oh." Naruto squeaked. "Here's what you have to do." Jhariah whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's POV:

"I can't believe I am actually going to record Tusnade at the hot springs, I'm going to die and never ever get my revenge on the evil Shino." Naruto cried as he climbed a tree in preparation for the Tsunade recording of doom to start. A few moments after he got the video recording Tsunade came in and got in the pool "Ah It's nice to know Jhariah will never catch me bathing and drinking at the same time… It may be his juiciest bit of 'studied' he would ever get." Tsunade wondered out loud as she settled in to continue her bath. The night went on and soon Tsunade went in and Naruto turned off the recorder and hid the actual tape in his inside pocket of his shirt. As he was climbing down the tree Tsunade came back to retrieve her hair clip that she had left by the pool. Poor Naruto wasn't able to hide in time and Tsunade caught him. "Oh crap." Naruto cried as Tsunade advanced on him. 

WARNING: THEASE SCEANS ARE TOO VIOLNENT TO BE ADDED INTO A FANFICTION RATED T SO WE HAVE TO DO THIS. REGULAR PROGRAMMING WILL RESUME AFTER TSUNADE IS FINISHED BEATING NARUTO. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE THIS MAY CAUSE READERS. THANK YOU FOR READING.

Naruto crawled to Jhariah and handed him the tape "This better be worth it." He mumbled retrieving the books. After Kakashi had a good laugh over the stuff Naruto went through to get the books Kakashi said, " Shino goes to the club on Twelfth and Thirteenth streets at 11:30 every night. He is disguised as a Disco dancer. Go see what he's up to." Kakashi said and ran off to read his books. Naruto finally arrived at the club to find that it was actually a real 80s Disco place. Naruto found Shino in the center of the dance floor and turned on his camera to record Shino dancing the night away. After the dancing ended Naruto snuck out of the disco place and posted the movie all over YouTube and MySpace. 

The next morning Naruto rejoined his friends to see them all laughing over the 'Shino Files' as it was named by the mysterious SakuraLover 330. "Ah revenge is so sweet." Naruto said as he fell asleep that night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it I hope it was longer than my others and fulfilled your thoughts of what Shino really does in his spare time. Please read and review and visit my profile page to take my D.N.Angel poll so I can actually think about finishing that fic! Thanks so much for all the reviews I've gotten and all the hits I very much appreciate it and look forward to every rivew I receive Please tell me who you want to see next! BTW! I will be making a separate fic for what the akatsuki really do in their spare time! And also a Sound ninja fic…Well till the next installment! 


	3. Tsunade

Tsunade 

Ok! Here's one that I have really wanted to do for a while but never really had a good idea for till now. All I can say is wow I never would have though of this if not for my very…odd friends. So on with the story! Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto just my crazy imagination and sometimes not even that… PLEASE TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE. It's D.N. Angel but you can take it even if you don't know the show just pick the character with the coolest name… please insert big anime pleading eyes here

Ah we come to Tsunade! What will she do? Well read read read! 

Tsunade came to her dinner plan with Kakashi and Jhariah and some other jonnin late. "Hey! Tsunade! What's with the lateness?" Kakashi asked as she sat and picked up a menu. "I lost track of time." She answered him bluntly and continued to look over the menu. "Wow! She didn't have a smart mouth snappy comeback!" Jhariah said in absolute astonishment. Tsunade glared daggers at Jhariah and he shut up quick. 'Interesting I will have to look into Tsunade's recent lateness and lack of sake.' Jhariah though/plotted. The next day Tsunade once again was late to an important meeting and she even missed a party with LOTS of sake. 'What is she up to?' Jhariah wondered angrily. He decided to shadow her to find out where she was going all the time. Tsunade snuck out of her office as fast as she could, thinking 'I can't be late again they'll be so disappointed. I am their role-model after all.' Tsunade hurried into a large super fancy building. When Jhariah went into the building he was extremely surprised to find that it was a school for nuns. "What is she doing in a school for nuns!" Jhariah almost passed out from surprise. He followed her into a schoolroom and found her actually teaching a class of students. "Tsunade?" he wondered. "Jhariah! Ummm welcome to my class…" she said surprised. "Please hold on for a moment." Tsunade said to her class and dragged Jhariah out of the classroom. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "What are you doing here is the real question. I came to figure out what was wrong with you that you would miss a party full of sake." He snapped back at her (Ohh! They sound like an old married couple…) "If you must know I now teach a class of little nun students. I'm trying to be a good example to them." Tsunade said exasperated. "Who are you and what have you done with Tsunade or is this just some crazy form of joke or dare?" "It's just something that I've always done… It's in my blood…" she tried to explain to him. "Tsunade…" Jhariah started but passed out before he could finish. "Oh crap…" Tsunade said. "Oh! Tsunade sama said a bad word!" one of the students said and Tsunade just shook her head.

Sorry this one was so short but I had the idea then I went to bed for the night and…well forgot most of it… Sorry…so super sorry…I hope it was bearable at least… well as always please review and take my D.N. Angel poll thanks muchly! 


	4. Naruto

Naruto

"Nobody told me that today is Sakura's birthday!" Naruto yelled super loud at Kakashi, "I have to make sure that I get her the best birthday present on the face of this planet! He finished in his usually super annoying tone and ran out of the building. Naruto headed for the girliest shop he could find and preceded to search for hours and hours to find the perfect gift for Sakura. He finally realized that he wouldn't be able to find it without the help of someone who knew Sakura better than he did so he went to ask Tsunade for help. "Please! I really need your help Tsunade!" Naruto partially begged her. "Oh fine! If it gets you off my back…" Tsunade agreed happy to find something that got her out of filling out the mountain of paperwork she had to do over Naruto's latest adventure she was calling it the 'Disco with Shino' incedent. Naruto and Tsunade hunted and hunted for Naruto's perfect gift for Sakura almost all day "Ah! It's almost the end of the day! Thanks for your help grandma Tsunade! I'll just get her something from my place!" Naruto called as he started to leave for his house and received a sizable bump on the head from a large rock Tsunade threw at his head. "Abusive old lady…" Naruto mumbled and received a second bump this time two times larger than the last. Naruto grumbled all the way back to his house but brightened at a great idea that he got when his stomach growled. He got inside and hurriedly searched his cupboards to find that he was missing two ingredients for his famous Chocolate Cream Pudding Pie that he was planning to bake for Sakura. "Nuuuuuuuuu!How can I create the most delicious pie without the cream and chocolate chips!" He yelled to no one in particular and then ran out to the grocery store. When he got there it had been closed for 10 minutes and Naruto sobbed, "Now I have to go ask people for my cream and chips!" The first house he visited was Ino's he didn't think he'd have much luck but he was going to try anyway. "What do you want Naruto?" Ino asked disgusted when she opened the door. "Can I borrow some cream and chocolate chips?" Naruto asked trying not to sound annoying. "I don't have any and even if I did I wouldn't give them to you." Ino said before shoving the door in his face (Aww poor Naruto! And he was trying so hard to…) Naruto moved on to the next house and almost rang the doorbell when he realized that it was Shino's house. He still hadn't gotten over Naruto ruining his coolness in front of everyone. Naruto rang Shikamaru's doorbell next and when he didn't come to the door Naruto moved on thinking 'He's probably just too lazy to get up.' It went on like this for a while and Naruto finally got to Ten Ten's house. "Oh Hi Naruto!" she said when she opened the door, which totally surprised Naruto. "Oh! Hi Ten Ten! I wanted to know if I could borrow some cream and chocolate chips." Naruto asked before she could change her mind about being nice to him. "Sure Naruto hold on a sec." she answered then disappeared into her house for a few minutes then returned with some cream and a bag of chips. "Here you go Naruto good luck with whatever your doing." She waved him off. Naruto make it home in record time and quickly mixed everything tighter and put it in the oven to bake. As soon as he got that done his doorbell rang and he went to get it. It was Ten Ten. "Naruto…the…chips I gave you… are some of my…explosives…" she panted and as the fact that he had just put explosives in his oven registered on Naruto's face his entire house blew up. "Oh crap." He said turning to start to clean up the mess. "I guess I won't be giving Sakura anything this year for her birthday…" he said.

Well I hope you liked it. It was one of my funnier things to write. I hope you got that Naruto baked in his spare time even though I didn't put an Ah Ha moment in here Well as always till I get some poll answers please take my D.N. Angel poll on my profile! And thanks for reading! I hope I can get some more on soon! Send in any requests and I'll try and answer them in a timely manner! 


End file.
